


Baobei

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School Friends AU, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: Wen Junhui was the only Chinese member of the friend group, therefore making him the one the guys went to when they wanted to find out Chinese swear words to yell at people. The only downside to this was that Jun was also one of the only people who couldn’t make a deep connection with the others.Well, until he came along.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Baobei

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! I’m doing this request for an amazing commenter ^^ I hope you all enjoy. It’s storyline and everything was soooo much better in my head, but I’m still ok with how it came out. I haven’t had a lot of time nor motivation to write, so it may be a bit out of practice and wonky, sorry! Without further ado...,,, here it is!!!!

It was high school and Junhui was having the time of his life. He had the funniest, and largest, friend group out of the whole school. There was a complicated story on how they all became friends, but to simplify it there were three main groups that all of the boys were split into. Over time, they meshed together because of the interconnected friends between groups.

Wen Junhui was the only Chinese member of the friend group, therefore making him the one the guys went to when they wanted to find out Chinese swear words to yell at people. The only downside to this was that Jun was also one of the only people who couldn’t make a deep connection with the others.

Well, until  _ he _ came along. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jun thought that all this talk of a new student from China was just some rumor, but he saw the thin boy looking around the classroom with big eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Class, I’d like you all to meet our new student from China, Seo Myungho. Make sure to take good care of him.” The teacher smiled as she patted the boy on the shoulder. He bowed deeply while muttering some incoherent korean before shuffling to his seat. 

“Oh my gosh…” Junhui mumbled as he found himself slowly edging towards the boy. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to the puzzled youth.

“Uh, can I help you?” The younger asked in accented, but good korean. Junhui smiled softly at the kid.

“你好。我叫文俊辉。我也是一个中国人。很高兴认识你。你的家乡在哪里？我的家乡是在深圳。我要中国人的朋友。你呢？” [ _ Hi. My name is Wen Junhui. I am also Chinese. Nice to meet you. Where is your hometown? Mine is ShenZhen. I want a Chinese friend. Do you? _ ] Junhui shot out in rapid fire. 

Jun didn’t really know what he was saying. He knew that he wasn’t speaking clearly and that his sentences seemed to flow one right into the next, but he didn’t care about any of that. 

He did, however, care maybe a little too much about how the other boy would respond. 

The other boy blinked at Jun for a second, slowly taking in everything he said. He slowly wiped the spit that Junhui had accidentally sprayed on his face while talking. 

Just as Jun was about to apologize and walk away, the other spoke up.

”我叫徐明浩。也很高兴认识你。”[ _ My name is Xu Minghao. It’s nice to meet you, too _ .] There was a slight pause before Minghao continued in korean, “And I think I could use a Chinese friend.” 

Junhui smiled as he stuck out his hand to the younger. Minghao shook it with a small giggle that made Jun’s heartbeat quicken. 

  
  
  
  
  


And that was how their friendship started. 

The others weren’t too surprised when Junhui brought the new boy to their lunch table, somehow managing to squeeze the confused Minghao into the already crowded space. 

The younger Chinese boy seemed to slowly get used to being dragged to wherever the older boy wanted to go because he stopped putting up a fight after two days. Of course, just because Junhui was always pulling Minghao around didn’t mean that Minghao didn’t make any other friends. It was actually the opposite. 

The only reason that Minghao thought of befriending Mingyu, one of his closest friends besides Jun, was because Junhui told him that they shared a lot of the same interests. Who would have imagined that a strong handsome giant would like painting and photography.

The one thing that was odd about their whole friendship was how different the two were. This was something that Minghao had pointed out after a full month after meeting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What?” Junhui asked, looking over at Minghao. The other shrugged as he got comfortable on a fluffy chair Jun had in his room.

“I’m just saying that we’re so different. Like, how are we even friends?” Minghao questioned, a small giggle leaving his mouth as he did. Jun blinked, not able to shake the fluttering in his chest.

“Ok, rude.” Junhui muttered as he scrunched up his face. “I was just trying to ask what country you wanted to do our history project on, and now I’m feeling attacked.” As he finished, Minghao giggled again. The younger reached over to push Jun’s arm softly.

“Don’t act all offended, you know it’s true.” Minghao said as he started to shift through his notes. “We’re two different souls, not even near alike, but here we are. It’s so strange.” 

“Do you not want to be my friend?” Junhui started to feel anxiety welling up in his chest. 

“Junhui!” Minghao whined, rolling his eyes. “Don’t take it the wrong way. I was just saying that it’s a miracle that we get along so well for being opposites.” The younger looked up at Jun with a worried expression, reaching out to grab the his arm.

“Oh, ok.” Junhui mumbled, leaned into the touch slightly. His eyes drafted to his own notes. “Opposites attract, right?” A weak smile started to form on his lips.

Minghao rolled his eyes and leaned back onto his chair. “Whatever, but to answer your question from earlier, I want to do France so that I have an excuse to drink some fake wine.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Again?” Minghao asked as he eyed the bag of candy incredulously before glancing back to Jun. “Let me guess, ‘I just bought it, but I couldn’t finish them all on my own.’” 

Junhui flushed, but still nodded. Minghao rolled his eyes, but a small grin was forming on the younger’s lips. 

“Come on guys, you’re going to be late for class!” Seungkwan yelled as he pushed past their lockers to get to first period. Junhui was too embarrassed at this point to try and create more conversation, so he just followed after the other boy. 

Unbeknownst to Jun, Minghao let out a small sigh of happiness as he shoved the bag into his locker, hoping that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“他很笨。” [He’s so dumb.] Junhui laughed as he watched Soonyoung unknowingly eat chili flavored chocolate. The other Chinese boy shook his head, trying to hold in a grin.

“你很笨。” [You’re so dumb.] Minghao muttered as he started to eat his lunch, watching as Soonyoung coughed the spicy chocolate onto a laughing Jihoon.

“可是你爱我。” [But you love me.] Junhui said with a smirk glancing over at Minghao as Jihoon hissed at the red boy, threatening to murder him in his sleep for ruining his priceless sweater.

“错，你爱我。” [Wrong, you like me.] Minghao countered as he took a bite on his sandwich. Junhui opened his mouth to say something clever, but was cut off.

“Stop flirting in Chinese! You need to be enjoying the show.” Seungcheol giggled as he smacked Soonyoung on the back. Minghao just huffed out a laugh and handed the poor boy his own cartoon of milk. 

“I wouldn’t say calling him dumb would be flirting, but whatever you want to believe, Hyung.” The younger Chinese boy said. Junhui laughed with the rest of the boys, but stopped to look over when someone grabbed his arm.

“Still haven’t shot your shot yet, huh?” Jeonghan whispered in his ear as the others still focused on the apologizing Soonyoung and pouty Jihoon. 

Junhui blushed, but nodded. He hadn’t known that his secret would be so obvious, but he didn't feel like lying to Jeonghan. The older was one of the out gay guys in their group. 

Jeonghan chuckled softly before leaning back in his chair and saying, “Guys, I heard the amusement park an hour away has half-priced tickets this weekend. Are we all down to go?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You want to ride on what?” Minghao asked with distaste as Jun dragged him away from the rest of the group.

“Don’t act like that! I never get to come to the amusement park and the Ferris Wheel is my favorite ride.” Junhui pouted as he scanned the crowds of the people to see which of the many lines he had to get into.

“Ok, but why did I have to come along?” The younger wanted to fight more against the taller’s grip, but the way Jun’s eyes sparkled as he looked from the ride to look back as Minghao made his heart flutter. 

“Uh, because,” Junhui’s words drifted away as he looked into the youth’s eyes. They were so deep and war- “Because I said so.” Junhui ripped his gaze away from the other with a flush forming on his cheeks.

“Whatever.” Minghao mumbled, feeling a bit sad now that the other’s attention wasn’t on him. 

These were totally natural feelings for friends to have towards each other, right? 

  
  
  
  
  


“Isn’t it so pretty?” Junhui asked as they got to the top. His courage was skyrocketing thanks to how happy Minghao looked as he gazed at the scenery below.

“Yeah,” Minghao trailed off as he tried to take in everything around him. 

“Just like you.” Jun flirted to see if the other would take the bait. Minghao just leaned closer to the edge to see how high up they were.

“What did you say?” Minghao asked absentmindedly as he finally looked back at Junhui. The older had gotten tired of constantly being subtle with his feelings. 

With one soft movement, Jun closed the distance between them with a kiss. 

Even when they had separated, there was a deafening silence. Junhui felt his heart sinking as Minghao just blinked up at him.

“Oh my god.” Minghao whispered before letting out a bubbly giggle. “Did we just kiss?” His voice filled with disbelief. Junhui felt his stomach start to knot-up. 

“I’m so sorry-” Is what Jun started to say before Minghao grabbed his face and delicately kissed him. The older’s hands found the other’s waist as he pulled him closer. 

“No need to apologize, I liked it.” Minghao said, hesitantly adding, “I like you.”

Junhui wasn’t sure that this was real, so he had to pinch himself before saying, “I like you, too.”

As they went in for another kiss, the ride jolted and the attendant just blankly stared at them, telling them to get out. Minghao couldn’t help but laugh as Jun said every curse he knew in Chinese before dragging Minghao off with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So what happened?” Jeonghan asked with a smirk as he hung on Joshua. The American turned his attention to the Chinese pair. Junhui almost choked on the fries that he had brought from one of the carnival vendors.

“What do you mean?” Jun asked, trying to play it cool as Minghao giggled so hard beside him that he sounded like he couldn’t breath. 

“Uh, you guys are acting weird.” Joshua said as he tore off a piece of funnel cake. Junhui just smiled and squeezed Minghao’s knee hard under the table to try and stop him from laughing. 

It just made Minghao giggle harder.

“Nothing’s up, I swear.” Junhui said before shoving his last fry in his mouth. “Enjoy your funnel cake. We’re going to ride the water ride before it gets too crowded again.” 

Joshua and Jeonghan watched as Jun dragged the red-faced, dying Minghao away. Jeonghan chuckled as he got himself a piece of the fair food.

“Junhui  _ totally _ shot his shot.” Joshua thought aloud. Jeonghan nodded. 

“Yep, and it looks like he made it. I’ve never seen Minghao so happy. Or Junhui that happy, for that matter.” Jeonghan mused as he glanced over at the other. Joshua nodded mutely before locking eyes with Jeonghan.

“Got to admit, they’re cute together.” Joshua said as he softly brushed some powdered sugar off of Jeonghan’s bottom lip. 

Jeonghan smiled as he fed his boyfriend a piece of funnel cake. “Yeah, but not as cute as us, though.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Darkness crept through the sky as Junhui finally got to Minghao’s house and walked the youth to his door.

“Good night, 宝贝.” [baby] Junhui said when they finally arrived the place where they had to split for the night. Minghao blushed and pushed Jun’s chest in protest.

“That’s gross.” Minghao mumbled, but Junhui could see how much the youth liked it when he looked up at Jun. In one quick second, the young placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips before making a quick break into his house.

Junhui stood there for a second to take in everything that happened this day, this month, this year. 

His heart soared as he walked back to his car. Everything he had ever wanted had come to him and he couldn’t contain his happiness. He couldn’t wait to start down this new path in life with his cute boyfriend.


End file.
